A rapid response time is crucial for patients with serious emergency conditions such as severe hemorrhage, airway obstruction, and cardiac arrest. While the time from dispatch to arrival of emergency resources appears to be satisfactory in many locations, the delay associated with identifying the proper resource, obtaining the phone number, and providing the needed information to trained personnel represents a severe time penalty. This total response time is even worse in small rural communites. For example, there are approximately 11,000 communities in the United States with a population under one thousand. Most of these have no emergency resources. The proposed study seeks to demonstrate the usefulness of trained volunteer Emergency Medical Coordinators (EMCs) for rural communities of under one thousand in population. EMCs will be selected from the target communities and trained in advanced first aid and emergency care and emphasizing patient stabilization concepts of airway control, hemorrhage control, and cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The EMC will also receive instruction in medical resource identification and communication-coordination procedures. The purpose of the proposed project is to develop, implement, and evaluate this EMC concept in terms of its feasibility, acceptability, effectiveness, and cost. This is a revised proposal and the changes as suggested by the Developmental Grants Study Section have been incorporated. There are three major changes to the proposal: (1) the Urban experiment was eliminated in order to focus upon the rural communities, (2) a revised evaluation plan was developed, and (3) seven rural test communities were set up to demonstrate community interest, staff interest, and staff organizational ability to accomplish the project.